Something In Return
by OhHaiDidn'tSeeYouThere
Summary: Ash and Brock have been taking crap from the girls for a long time, and they want something in return... Rated M for graphic rape scenes. Reviews are much appreciated! :D


Misty, May, and Dawn walked down the dusty dirt path, surrounded by tall trees giving a big shadow hanging over the walkway. "I'm glad that us girls finally get some time to adventure with each other!" Said Misty excitedly. Dawn and May smiled. "Yeah, it's going to be so fun!" Chuckled May. Dawn gave a little giggle. "We finally can get away from those boys for once!" She said happily as she continued to walk down the long woodland track, kicking along loose pebbles as she did.

Little did the three girls know that they were not away from the boys. Not at all.

Just up ahead, Ash and Brock were crouching down in the bushes, waiting for them to walk by. "Haha, I can't wait for this!" Said Ash. Brock grinned. "I know, me too. I have been waiting for a while now to do this..." He said with a chuckle.

Soon enough, Misty, May, and Dawn had arrived at the bushes that Ash and Brock were hiding in. "Alright, go now, Brock." Commanded Ash. "Go, Croagunk!" Yelled Brock. He tossed a Pokèball out and it hit Dawn in the chest, knocking her onto the ground. "Croagunk!" Shouted Brock's Croagunk. Croagunk grabbed Dawn's wrists and held her tight. Ash dived out of the bushes and tackled Misty and sat on her stomach, whilst pinning her arms to the ground. Brock then also jumped out of the bush and grabbed May's arms from behind. She struggled to move and tried to get out of Brock's grip, but it was useless. Brock was much stronger than May. All the girls were incapable of moving.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shouted May angrily. "Yeah, why are you even here? This is a girl's only trip!" Bellowed Dawn. Ash laughed. "You will find out soon enough, girls." He said in a slightly sinister tone. Misty groaned. "There better be a damn good reason for this!" She yelled angrily.

Ash, Brock, and Croagunk dragged the three ladies into the bushes and under the trees. "You see, girls, we have been tolerating you three for ages, and we want something in return." Said Brock, grinning. Brock tossed out another Pokèball. It bounced off of a tree and onto the ground. Sudowood came out of the Pokèball and looked at Brock, awaiting instructions. Ash took off the backpack he was wearing and placed it on the ground. He reached into the bag and pulled out several lengths of rope, all equal in size. As Ash let go of Misty, she got up and made a run for it. "Hey! Get back here!" Shouted Ash. Sudowood dashed after Misty. He dived and grabbed her by the wrists, then dragged her back. "Good work Sudowood." Praised Brock. "Sudowood!" Said Sudowood happily.

Ash tossed Brock a length of the rope. Brock stood up, still holding May by one arm, and holding the rope with the other one. Brock grabbed May's arms and pulled them back. "Hey, cut it out!" She shouted. Brock chuckled. "Oh we are far from done with you three..." He whispered in her ear. He wrapped the piece of rope around Mays wrists. He continued this until eventually the whole rope was around her arms and finished with a knot. "Toss me another one, Ash." Asked Brock. Ash threw him another rope, which he used to tie up her ankles.

"Good. Now who to tie up next?" Pondered Ash. He looked to Misty and Dawn. All of the girls had no idea what was going on. Ash grinned. He had made up his mind. Ash reached into the backpack and pulled out two pieces of rope. Dawn looked slightly scared as Ash approached her with the rope. "What do you want with us?" She asked, slightly anxious. "You ask too many questions, just shut up. You will find out soon enough." He said in a mildly annoyed manner. Croagunk let go of Dawn. She looked up into Ash's eyes. She was terrified. Dawn was grabbed by her wrists and pulled off of the ground. Ash pinned her against a tree and raised her hands up into the air. He then tied her to the tall and thick tree by her wrists, which were high above her head. He then bended down and tied her ankles to the stump. "Hey! I can't move!" Shouted Dawn.

"Sudowood, hold onto Misty, I'll deal with her later." Ordered Brock. Ash walked up to May, who was lying against a tree. "What are you idiots doing?" Asked May. Ash put a finger against her lips. He sat down next to her and pulled the red hat that she always wore. Her full head of hair was revealed. "Shh..." Whispered Ash, as he ran his fingers through her messy brown hair. May found comfort in being petted by Ash, and gave a little smile. But her comfort did not last long. Ash shoved May onto her hands and knees. "What the hell, Ash!" Screamed May. Ash didn't react to her rant, and shoved her once more. May was now on her knees, face first, with her backside in the air. Ash grinned.

He unzipped his trousers and his pulsating errection shot out of his pants. Misty and Dawn gasped and looked away. "What the hell, Ash!" Shouted Misty. Sudowood hit Misty over the head to keep her quiet. Ash wrapped his fingers around the top of May's yellow and blue shorts. He pulled them down slowly, until they reached her knees. May's pink underwear was now visible. Ash's smirk widened, as he ran his hand under the tight panties. May shuddered as Ash rubbed her ass a few times, just before pulling them down as well. Her behind was now completely bare. Just how Ash wanted it to be.

"I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing..." Said Dawn nervously. Ash grabbed Mays shoulders and shoved his fully erect member into her anal cavity. May let out a muffled scream and shook violently, trying to move. The action was futile, she was incapable of moving due to being tied up. Ash thrusted his pelvis back and forth, his hipbones harshly jabbing into May's cheeks, his hardened penis violating her asshole over and over.

Brock opened his backpack, pulled out a folding chair and set it up next to a tree. He sat down, unzipped his pants, and furiously rubbed his cock, pleased at the site of Ash fucking May.

Ash continued ramming his dick in and out of May, and raised one of his arms into the air, then slammed it onto the rape victims right asscheek, continually spanking her until that side of her buttocks was red raw.

Ash then removed his solid arousal from May's crack and walked in front of her. He grabbed the traumatised girl from the sides of her head and raised her top up off the ground, whilst her legs dropped to the rough, dirt covered earth. "Was it good for you too?" Asked Ash.

May looked confused, angry, and sad, all at once. "What the fuck are you doing?" Screamed May. Ash chuckled. "Raping you, obviously." He said without any emotion. "Ready for the next part." He asked.

Before May could even respond, Ash sent his stiff cock into May's mouth. "Alright, suck it May. I desire a blowjob." Said Ash. Having Ash's fully erect penis in her mouth, she couldn't talk, so May just frantically shook her head. Ash hit her on the head with her palm. "My dick is staying your mouth until you do." He said sternly. May thought for a second. As if the taste wasn't worse enough, May sent her tongue around Ash's throbbing member in an effort to please him. Ash grinned, he was liking it alright. He thrusted his hips back and forth, pounding against the back of May's throat with his penis, and rubbing it against her lips, practically jacking him off.

Because of the continual taps to the back of her throat, May gagged, and as if that wasn't enough Ash released his seed, and the semen filled her mouth. Half of the white, sticky liquid rolled down May's throat, while the rest of it dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. It tasted horrible. Ash exited May's mouth as the poor girl fell to the ground, sobbing and attempting a fetal position despite being tied up.

"Alright." Said Ash. "Who's next?"


End file.
